


Meeting the Girlfriend

by Hadrianus



Series: F&B: Prequel [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Parent John Winchester, Chaotic Besties, College | University Student Sam Winchester, Dean Meets Jess, Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester Use Their Words, Dean drinks Iced Coffee, F/M, Female Dean Winchester, Genderfluid Dean Winchester, Jessica Moore & Dean Winchester Friendship, John Winchester hate space, Skinwalker Sam Winchester, Stanford Era (Supernatural), Stanford Student Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29700582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hadrianus/pseuds/Hadrianus
Summary: Dean meets Jessica.
Relationships: Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester
Series: F&B: Prequel [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011840
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Meeting the Girlfriend

**Author's Note:**

> This is based in my Feathers and Bone Universe but before the beginning of the story.
> 
> If you haven't read Feathers and Bone, this is what you need to know:
> 
> \- Sam is a Skinwalker and a Witch.  
> \- Dean is also a Witch.  
> \- No demon blood, because Azazel was a skinwalker, not a demon.  
> \- Dean and Sam communicate with each other regularly.  
> \- This is a John Winchester hate space.  
> \- When Sam went to Stanford, Dean drove him there.  
> \- Dean is genderfluid.
> 
> Thank [Tiamatv]() for the coffee toppings! Now Dean's favorite flavor/food is hazelnut! 😃

It was evening in a little town called Banikster, Colorado. Dean was in her motel room, reading _Guardians of Ga'Hoole: The Capture._

 _"Carry on my wayward son-"_ Dean grabbed her phone and pressed TALK. "Hey Sammy! How ya doing?" 

"Hey Dean. Could you come down to my dorm?" Sam asked. Dean was out of bed and shoving on her boots as soon as the words were out of his mouth. "Of course, what's up? Gotta hunt? Are in danger? Miss your big sister?" she asked, putting Sam on speakerphone so she could tie her shoes. 

"No, and there's no danger. Are you sure _you're_ not the one who misses me?" 

Dean rolled her eyes. "Well duh I miss you, ya brat. I remember when you were a snot-nosed welp who always hung off of me." 

"Hey! I wasn't snot-nosed!" Sam protested. 

"You sure were. Your nose ran like a damn faucet from ages three to five. Damn near gave me heart attack. Doctor told me you had chronic rhinorrhea. He never figured out why though, and you stopped when you were almost six anyway, so it wasn't anything too serious." 

"De _an_." 

"Don't ' _Dean_ ' me, it's true. I'm the one who had wipe your nose every five minutes. What do you want me down there for kiddo?" 

"...There's someone I want you to meet." Sam said after a moment of quiet. Dean grinned, slowly putting her duffel. "Ooooooo~! Sammy's got a daaaateee~! Wait til I tell Pamela!" she teased. 

Sam groaned loudly. "She already knows," 

Dean cackled, imagining how much Pamela must've been bugging him. 

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up. Just don't drive for twenty-four hours straight." 

"I'll be there in ten then," Dean said, zipping up the bag. 

"Dean! You can't drive for ten hours straight!" 

"Why not?" 

"Just- promise me you'll get some sleep before getting here alright? Besides, you don't wanna make a bad impression by looking like a raccoon," 

After taking one last look to make sure she got everything, Dean grabs her phone and leaves the room, locking the door behind her. A snap of her fingers has the room key back on it's hook and any trace of 'Stiles Smith' staying there wiped away completely. 

"I'll have you know I always look gorgeous. Besides, I gotta show your mysterious 'someone' who the better-looking Winchester is. See ya," Dean said, and hung up. She tossed the bags into Baby's backseat and slid behind the wheel. 

Sam sighed in exasperation, staring at his phone. "Dean sounds fun," Jess giggles. 

... 

Dean drove for five hours before she began to search for a motel to nap in. The sun was peaking over the horizon, streaking the sky indigo and thulian. She could hear birds chirping and twittering as they begin their day. 

Luckily for her, there was a motel right off the exit. She checked in and passed out on the bed the moment her head hit the pillow. 

The sun was shining through the window strongly when she woke up, and she dragged herself from the bed with a groan. 

Tiredly, she threw herself in the shower. Once under the tepid spray, she began to wake up a little more. 

"May Astra give me strength," Dean muttered when she got out of the shower. She glanced at the analog clock on the bedside table. 10:49am, the red numbers said. 

_I should be getting on the road soon,_ she thought, pulling out her clothes.

Dean put on her nicest pair of jeans and a flannel, and completed the look with a pair of black boots with a one and three fourths heel, beanie, and a pair of sunglasses. 

She went back into the bathroom and looks in the mirror. The outfit looked amazing, but something was missing. 

"Provoco kohl." 

Dean's kohl eyeliner appeared in her hand. Uncapping the pencil, she leaned forward and carefully applied it around her eyes. 

Once satisfied, she recapped the pencil and smudged the eyeliner for a dramatic gothic flare. She leaned back and examined her handiwork. She looked perfect. 

After that, 'Kathy Mulligan' checked out of the Wyndham Motel and sped off in a black Chevy Impala. 

... 

Five hours later, she walked out of a Starbucks in Palo Alto with a caramel frappe with hazelnut syrup, two pumps of sugar, a big splash of cream, whipped topping and toasted nut sprinkles on top. 

She took a sip and got back in Baby. It was sweet with a slight bitter undertone that sent a jolt of energy right through her. Smiling, she put a AC/DC tape in and turned up the volume before pulling out of the parking lot. 

By the time the chorus of _Shoot to Thrill_ played, she's parking Baby outside of Sam's dorm building. A few students stared at her car, and she smirked, getting out. 

Several boys and girls gawked at her. She raised an eyebrow, and they all blushed and continued on their way. 

"I still got it~." she said, locking the Impala. Dean peaked in the side mirror one last time before walking towards the building. 

She'd just reached the door when it flung open, revealing a pretty blonde with wavy hair and hazel eyes. 

"You must be Sam's sister, Dean, right?" the girl asked, grinning widely. "Yeah, who are you?" Dean replied. She's seen Sam's dormmates, so she knew that this girl wasn't one of them. 

"My name is-" 

"Jess!" Sam called out as he lumbered down the stairs. Dean smirked at Jess. "So you're the one Sammy was talking about." she said. 

"Sam didn't mention his sister was hot," Jess replied with an easy smile. Dean laughed, throwing her head back. "I like her Sam!" 

"I'm gonna regret this, aren't I?" Sam grumbled. 

"Hell yeah you are! Aren't you gonna invite your big sister in?" Dean replied before taking a sip of her coffee. 

"Ooo, is that iced coffe?" Jess asked, moving away from the door so Dean could enter. 

"Yeah! It's a caramel frappe with..." The door closed behind them, and all eavesdroppers moved on to continue their work for the day.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are greatly appreciated! And if you'd like to see more Dean and Jessica shenanigans, tell me!


End file.
